Throw Pillows
by celticvampriss
Summary: -His eyes fell once to her lips, a bit pouty from his teasing, and then to her eyes. "Then prove it." ... The guy with the 250 credit score. With no gold to speak of. And even less ambition. She would have to be the worst gold digger to find him appealing.- A Ness oneshot. Cont. scene from 2x19. The fish tank didn't break. Smutty times with some fluffy times at the end. NICK POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Nick and Jess smutty/fluffy kind of one shot deal so it's M for mature content people. If that is not your thing, please refrain from reading cause it gets pretty heated, but the last half is pure fluff so I don't know what category to put this in. Also, it's kind of long but I didn't want it to be two separate chapters. An "if the fish tank didn't break" scenario written from Nick's POV. Or, if there make-out in 2x19 had ended in sex. Starting just before he finds Jess on the counter. The dialogue in the beginning is taken directly from the show, then I go my own way with it. This story just kind of got away from me, but I love writing for Nick and so I just let it happen. I hope you all enjoy reading. :) **

**Throw Pillows**

As the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Nick rushed inside before jamming his finger onto the number four. Whatever was waiting in the loft, he had no doubt it was his fault. Cause he was an idiot.

Even though he'd been so sure. Super sure. Like, almost 98% sure. She did not want to pursue anything. That's what he read. Mabye he needed to check out a damn book every once in awhile because apparently, he'd been wrong. Or at least, possibly mistaken. Whatever. The basic point was that he had let his boss happen to get over Jess, get past that stupid move of kissing her. Which was obviously the worst decision he could have made. Cause when the option presented itself and Jess had become a thing that could happen, maybe, he came running.

The elevator opened and he jogged to the front door. He was sure she would be here. Somewhere. He was about to start his search when he saw her on the kitchen counter, head bent over a pint of ice cream. Damn and it was strawberry too. Strawberry was the flavor for guy stuff. She always ate strawberry ice cream from the carton when boys made her upset. And it wasn't creepy or weird that he knew that.

"Hi." She said, but her tone was less than pleased.

He meandered toward her, scratching at his ear and letting his hand fall like a dead weight to his side. She was barely looking at him, and as crazy as it sounded, he couldn't blame her.

"Well. I've got some explaining to do-"

"Shut up." He shut his mouth. She was still picking at her ice cream when she smiled in a way that made him sad.

"You know, I'm really happy her name is Shane." He looked away. "Who's next? Cody." She chuckled but it wasn't out of humor. "Tex. The sheriff." Yeah, okay. He may not owe her anything, but he still felt like he deserved her derision. She set her ice cream down and pushed past him. But that wasn't it. That wasn't how she was walking out of this. It may have been all his fault, but that didn't mean she had nothing to own up to.

"Hey, Jess." He turned as she walked, meeting her eyes when she stopped to listen. There wasn't a way to undo what he was about to say. He might come to regret it...but she had said it first. Damn it, Jess had brought it up first. Whether she knew it or not didn't make a damn bit of difference. He pushed on, "Last night, when you were on pills...you said you want me-"

"Psh. Shut up." She waved him off, but he wasn't done. He'd started talking and now he was going to finish it. He'd been turning this whole situation over in his head for weeks and then she comes out and announces that she wants to sleep with him. He was going to get an answer, whatever she chose would be fine. Though choosing to sleep with him would have been more fine than choosing not to.

"You had your hand in my pocket..."

"No I didn't." She scoffed, but he didn't let her derail him.

"...You said this little piggy wants to go to the market." Ridiculous then. Ridiculous now. More so cause he was saying it and he wasn't cute.

"Shut _up_, Nick."

No way in hell. "If it's something you were just saying, that's fine. That's cool. We'll move on and not talk about it. But it _is _something that I've thought a lot about. But you were never clear about that so there were other options...and this little piggy ran around to different markets, but he didn't know-"

"What are you talking about?" She yelled, cutting him off before he could get deeper into the piggy metaphor.

"Do you want to have sex with me, yes or no?" There. It was out and now she had to answer him.

"Yes." What? "No. Yes. I mean, I did." What? _What_? "But that was before I knew you were-you were doing all that for your...boss."

"Forget the boss." He waved that whole topic away.

"Okay." She agreed harshly. "Well, I just, you know. I thought it was-it was nice. To see you actually trying...at something. So." She shrugged it off trying to appear nonchalant.

"_That's_ why were were more attracted to me?" He narrowed his eyes. "Wait a second."

"I thought it was attractive that you were trying." She repeated, but he was focused on her confession. Cause that was so unlike Jess, suddenly interested because he was ambitious?

"You're a freaking gold digger, Jess."

"What?" She scoffed, gesturing with her hands.

"I think that's what you just said." He confirmed, feeling a bit put out because if there was something he didn't have a lot of, it was gold. Which obviously meant she was barking up the wrong tree. Which meant that her attraction to him would probably fade once he disappointed her. Cause he would.

"If I were a gold digger, do you think I'd be interested in _you_?" Her hands were moving wildly, her blue eyes so bright and passionate. And she was exactly right. If money/power was really her thing, then she would not be interested in him. No matter how many cool ideas he had for the bar or how many loads of laundry he did. "I would be the worst gold digger in the world." She finished dramatically.

He smirked, stepping toward her. "You're a freaking gold digger." Now he was just trying to see more of that fire in her eyes. Rile her up so her pale cheeks flushed. Cause she was hot when she was pissed.

"No I'm not, Nick." She was taking this accusation so damn seriously. Her arms were crossed and her hip thrust out.

"I'm so disappointed in you." He tried to keep a straight face, but he was smiling. She was hating this and he didn't know why he always found it so thrilling to push her further.

"Shut up." She frowned, taking a step toward him. "I'm not a gold digger."

His eyes fell once to her lips, a bit pouty from his teasing, and then to her eyes. "Then prove it." He let his challenge hang there, because it was almost the same as admitting she was right. The way she shuffled forward, her head tilted, he knew that meant proving it by kissing him. The guy with the 250 credit score. With no gold to speak of. And even less ambition. She _would _have to be the worst gold digger to find him appealing.

Her hand landed lightly on his shoulder as she leaned up to kiss him. Shit, this had been a mistake. Once her soft mouth hit him that primal part of him feasted on his weaknesses. Kissing her shutout reason and rationality and brought out this starved animal that wanted her possessively. He walked her backwards, leaning up into the kiss as he grabbed at her and her tiny hands clawed at him. He backed her further, their mouths breaking apart and realigning. The audible sound of pleasure that wafted from her mouth had him groaning into her lips as he took her mouth from different angles, his hands never stopping.

"Ow, my jaw." She cradled her cheek, wincing.

"Then move your damn head." He snapped, trying to get her to hold still as she wiggled in his hands.

"Then kiss me like a man." She demanded, sending his thoughts to all kinds of lusty, rough, places. He squeezed her barely-there ass and lifted her from the ground, swinging her sideways to take her like a man right on the kitchen table. Then her thigh had crushed his injured hand and the searing pain made him stop.

"Damn it." He shook his hand out, waiting for the stinging to stop.

"What's wrong with your hand?" She accused, like she was blaming him for having an injured hand. When that wasn't the case. He was responsible for her injured chin. _She _was the one who burned his hand.

"I burnt it in your damn soup." He snapped fiercely.

"Well, who burns their hand in soup?" Her hands were everywhere and he grabbed them, holding them down.

"I do." He replied just as harshly as he leaned in for another kiss, but she squirmed and feebly hit him in the shoulder.

"You're a mess." She accused, making his blood boil, but in the same way it does when really turned on.

"You're so annoying with your little shorts." He couldn't get his hands on her wiggling, pounding little fists. He didn't know if they were fighting to get away from each other or to devour each other.

"Why are you so angry_ all the time_?"

"Oh, just shut up." He pulled away from her. "Just shut up and take off your clothes right now, I mean it. Take your clothes off." He ordered and then he swept the clutter from the table. He could hear her still talking. Why the hell was she talking?

"You're just chaotic, everywhere you go!" She pulled her jacket off, letting it fall to the floor.

"Stop talking." He was yelling, but come _on_. Did she even know what she was saying any more? He sure as hell didn't know what she was saying anymore. "This is not the time to talk. This is the stupidest time to talk." He let the tools fall to ground as he approached her, angry that she had only taken off her jacket. "And you're taking too damn long."

He hooked a finger in her blouse, drawing it down and popping out buttons as he went. The first button went flying and he looked into her eyes with the expectation of being scolded. He didn't actually stop though, finding that having her shirt off was worth her scorn, but she allowed it. In the end, only a few snapped off and disappeared into the darkness. Once he was finished he pushed her shirt open, gazing down at porcelain skin and realizing that now he'd never complain about all her girly smelling bottles in the bathroom again. Cause whatever it was, it was doing a fantastic job.

"See? _See_? You just come in here. Call _me _a gold digger." Her fingers snagged the front of his jeans and she was pulling them open. "Destroy _my _blouse. Three buttons popping off cause of your damn man hands."

"Oh, like you can't just sew on another one in two seconds. You got all that yarn I'm not supposed to touch-" He finally found the zipper to her skirt and as he yanked it down, the whole garment fell to her ankles. God bless skirts.

"You don't sew buttons with yarn." She snapped, throwing her hands in the air. Yarn. String. What was the difference? "How do you _not _know that? It doesn't even make any sense."

"I'm sorry I don't know how to sew damn buttons. Jessica. I'm not the guy that sews buttons. I'm the guy that fixes things with hammers. And nails. And chainsaws." A few more manly sounding tools popped into his head, but he didn't voice them. She was fuming.

"That's not the point, Nick." She started tugging on the front of his shirt, trying to remove it.

"Then what _is _the point, Jess? Please. Tell me. Cause I'm trying to take your clothes off and you're talking about your damn buttons." They stopped trying to undress each other and he hauled his shirt over his head before working on his pants. She began to shimmy out of her stockings, a task that looked more complicated than he'd ever want in an article of clothing.

Whatever point she had been trying to make, she lost it while they stood with bare skin showing and quite the nice view for him of Jess in a cute lace bra and underwear set. He let his eyes roam only once before meeting her gaze. They were both panting and they were both frowning. And with the change in pace, he found his head clear enough to bring up the question he didn't want her to answer.

"Are we doing this, Jess?"

She pursued her swollen lips, making his heart ache in dread as he waited the three seconds for her answer. "We are."

"You're sure? Cause...I wouldn't blame ya if you backed out." He licked his lips, resting his hands on his hips. He didn't take leaps. He never jumped. But in this case he didn't want to be the guy who watches the wallets. Whatever possibilities lay before him with Jess, he wanted to find out. But only if she was willing to lower her standards.

She took a tiny step forward, fixing him with pale blue eyes, tinted with passion as she absently twirled a strand of her hair in her finger. Somewhere during their rushed removing of clothes and tangled arms, the tight bun on her head had come undone and she must have pulled it out the rest of the way. Her hair flowed freely over her shoulders, gentle waves gliding over pale skin when she moved.

"Do _you _want to back out?"

He lowered his head, the sight of her played unfair games with his will. There were reasons to say no. The fact that taking this any further would be irreversible for one. Sighing he shook his head, frowning. "Nope." Damage done, he met her eyes again, still shaking his head. "No, Jess."

Forget how incredibly hot her tousled hair and dark eyes were in that moment, all because of him he congratulated silently, and forget how hard he wanted her, or how she'd been a thing on his mind for weeks. A possibility he'd kind of considered and then, since that fated day, really really considered. He'd said that he couldn't kiss her because of the stupid game. Then everyone had to throw it in his face, jerkass Sam even suggested he'd rather jump out a window than kiss her by saying those exact words. But that wasn't it at all. He hadn't wanted to kiss her when it meant nothing. When they were doing it because they were dared to. He'd wanted that first kiss with her to be more special than that. Cause she was special.

"Same here." She held his eyes as she walked forward. He felt the brush of her leg as she set a bare foot between his, her head craned so she could still see his face. Her hand lifted to his shoulder, now just skin on skin, then slid behind his head to pull him down. "So shut up and take me, Miller."

No more thinking. No more wondering. No more guessing. If that comment, her husky voice demanding him to take her, hadn't completely undone the last of his willpower, he was lying. He grabbed her firmly, dipping down as their lips slid and sucked. It was noisy. They were noisy. Each moan coaxing up her throat hit him like a brick, surging his blood into overdrive. He lifted her completely off the ground, almost breaking apart when she wrapped her legs around his waist, slick heated cotton rubbing against him just above the fabric of his boxers. He couldn't help it, the sensation had him groaning into her mouth as he carried her across the living room. He kicked open his door like a man, a damn romantic hero with a willing woman squirming in his arms. It felt good. Empowering. He was _not_ bad at sex, but Jess allowed him this control over her that just made him feel masculine and powerful. She wanted to be taken, not to dominate. Well, she was in for a fucking ride then.

He set a knee on the bed so he could lower her down, breaking from her mouth as her head hit the blankets. A possessive, kinda animal, pride hit him when he saw her. Prettily flushed face and hair fanning out around her lying on _his _bed. He shifted so he was on top of her, guiding one leg between her thighs, pressing lightly as he bent to claim her mouth. She hummed into the kiss, singing against him as another wave of desire constricted in his chest. He moved his hands everywhere, desperate to feel all that lovely skin. She was so soft it was like a damn joke. He pressed her into the mattress as he brought his uninjured hand around her back to work off the clasp of her bra. He'd had a bit of practice at that, but he'd never tell anyone that it was mostly with Winston in freshmen year and they were unhooking it from a pillow.

The bra hung loose against her skin and he slowed the pace so he could drag it off her with a finger, sliding it down her stomach until she wiggled her arms free. Then he tossed it behind his head and he was stunned into silence.

He was openly admiring the sight of her and it took him a second to notice anything else. Her eyes were down as she lifted her hand shyly, but he caught her wrist before she could cover herself.

"What?" He frowned, her insecurity unfathomable. "God, you're gorgeous, Jess. Why would you cover any of that up?" It occurred to him that he wasn't just being pervy when he said that. He'd meant the whole of Jess was beautiful. The whole of her just one gorgeous, blue eyed, weirdo.

"I..." She drew her lip into her mouth, chewing softly. He leaned down to kiss her lightly, trying to be gentle. He moved slowly, working his lips over her mouth purposefully. He ghosted his mouth along her jaw, careful not to hurt her. He continued down to her neck, admiring the sweet taste of her, the full impact of feminine scents clashing against him. A whimper rose from her throat and her back arched into him, making him smile proudly. Moving lower, he remained frustratingly slow, even for his own liking, until he could feel her breathing spike, her body squirm, and reading the signs that she was getting impatient. She drew in a sharp breath just as he stopped toying with her and began teasing her with more enthusiasm.

Her fingers wove through his hair, scratching him as he filled his mouth with, what he could easily admit, were exquisitely shaped boobs. And he _never _used words like exquisite. He was well focused and intent on her and what was driving her crazy. Then she wiggled that supple body and locked a leg behind his thigh to draw him in. Slowly grinding, nothing but thin cotton existing between them.

And his concentration faltered. His head fell to her side, resting on her arm as she continued to dance beneath him. He groaned into her skin, not at all like a man taking what he wanted, but more like a man about to beg her to stop toying with him. Jess halted with her hips, reaching down with two hands. One stopped at her waistline, working her underwear down, the other continued down until he could feel the flutter of fingers with complete clarity. He let out a low hiss when her finger slipped and brushed nothing but skin. He was way too involved for those touches to be anything but maddening.

She finally stopped to push him sideways, working her underwear down her legs. He made quick work of his own before deciding to take some control back. Nothing left to hold them back, every move had something brushing somewhere, but he tried to focus. He wasn't bad in bed. He wasn't some selfish guy that took what he wanted without consideration. She wasn't making it easy, clawing at him like she couldn't get him inside her fast enough. Okay, thinking like that was definitely not helping.

He reached down with his hand, unfortunately using his left but he had little choice, until he could feel wet heat against his palm. And it took him a few fevered heartbeats to get past the harsh demand that shook through him knowing just how ready she already was.

Half dazed, he began kissing her. Leaning into each move of his lips, the action more disjointed as he kept his main focus on his hand. He shifted his grip, drawing the length of his forefinger up and then down, but denying any sort of relief. She groaned, frustrated. Her hips followed his hand, but he didn't stop absently twirling his finger around and around.

Her nails caught him sharply as she drew them down his scalp. He jerked away from the sting impulsively, but he didn't stop. He smirked when she threw her head back, body arching. Watching her writhe beneath him was a pleasure in itself. He wasn't sure how much longer he could continue to tease her.

He winced audibly when she caught him by the ear, dragging him down to her mouth and growling. Her lips dove against his mouth with angry force until he got the hint. He moved his hand and brought their hips together as fast as he could move. Which might have appeared over eager, but he was beyond worrying about his male pride.

She let out a strangled moan and he fell onto her shoulder. Maybe he'd taken the teasing too far, he was so close already and he needed a second before moving inside her finished him completely. He lifted his head from her shoulder, propping himself on his arms. Then started at a slow, testing the feel, pace. She was kissing him again, reaching up for his head and planting kiss after kiss until the disjointed pace had to stop. She fell back to the bed, allowing for more controlled momentum to build. He'd been watching her at first, her head twisting and her arms flailing in the covers, her hands pulling up bunches of blankets in strangled fists. Low curses and praises and a few hushed cries of his name rose up from her mouth, but his concentration was completely consumed with the feel of her, the motions. Sweat began to slick their skin as she drew her nails down her face.

"God, Nick." Her words were a whisper to him and then her muscles clenched, her whispered words rising to a resounding, "OhGodohGodohGod."

And not two seconds later he was chasing her with a harsh groan of "fuck" before he fell next to her.

For a while, he couldn't hear anything but heavy breathing. They were both on their backs, lying next to each other. Then he heard the shuffle of her head through the blankets as she turned to face him.

His lips quirked at the corner as he admired his work on her swollen red lips and husky blue eyes and even the tangled strands of hair. She returned the smile, laughing lightly.

Her laughing made him want to laugh and he turned to the ceiling then back to her before smiling fully. "That was..."

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed completely. A few more minutes of a comfortable silence wafted over them.

He knew he'd just crossed a line with her. With their friendship. And that wasn't something he took lightly. But maybe he was still riding some weird sex high, because he didn't think it was a mistake. He wasn't sure about her stance on this whole mess, but he was pretty sure he, at least, wanted something. Wanted something serious. Cause he would have been kidding himself if he tried to believe his feelings for her weren't serious. This was Jess and it had felt right. Good. _So _good.

She sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. He leaned up on his elbow, watching her with increasing dread. What the hell? She looked over the floor like she was trying to find her clothes. Reason failed him as he watched what looked like a girl about to gather her clothes so she could head out with a "thanks" called over her shoulder. Damn it, he wasn't one of those guys, but his confidence was slowly shattering as he jumped to all the conclusions he could. He hefted blame and silent accusations at himself. _Good job, Miller. You've obviously screwed something up or she wouldn't be leaving right after what was arguably the best damn sex of your life. Nice work, buddy. Screwed up the best thing you've ever-_

Jess tossed a pair of his boxers to him from the basket on his desk. He caught them, his frown lessening when she pulled one of his shirts over her head. She fluffed out her hair before gesturing to him. "Put those on and come help me find our clothes." She stopped at the door, pressing her ear to it before easing it open.

He moved fast, working each leg through the shorts as he walked to the door. Okay, so he'd jumped to conclusions. The lesson here was to not voice his doubt out loud before he knew what was happening. If she had heard what he was thinking, he might have really messed something up.

"Ready?" She whispered.

"Let's go." He tip-toed after her, grateful that all the lights were off. The light from Schmidt's stupid fish tank was enough to see by. It took a few minutes of searching before they were racing back to his room. Jess dropped her armful of clothes at her feet before sauntering to his bed.

Nick looked down at the mess, looked at her, then bent down and began to pick up the clothes and put them in the basket. Part of him truly did want to start keeping things together, to be that guy that picked up laundry and could see his floor, who knew what color the carpet was. The other part of him knew that Jess found that stuff hot and he'd be an idiot not to exploit that.

Her mouth hung open as her eyes followed him to the bed.

"Really?" Her voice was deadpan, her eyes eating him.

"What?" He smiled, trying to hold in laughter. "What? I'm just trying to keep the floor clean. Like a responsible adult."

She locked her jaw and it was so damn cute.

"What, Jess?" He laughed despite himself. "You think it's _hot _that I picked up the laundry?"

Her straight face faltered and she gave in to a smile, chuckling. "It's not going to work forever, you know. Soon this whole ambition, taking care of yourself thing, will become normal."

He leaned onto his arm, inching toward her. He kept his face serious. "Jess. I'm..." He looked her straight in those beautiful blue eyes, hiding any trace of humor. "...I feel like I need to be honest right now. And I have to tell you...I'm about to make this bed." He set his hand down on the mattress for emphasis. "Try-try not to get too excited." A smile broke through when she pushed his head away. "I'm just giving you fair warning. I don't want any funny business happening when I'm just trying to make the bed." He fell onto his side, laughing even as she smothered his face with a pillow.

"You're so hilarious, Nick.."

He shifted, moving the pillow so he could see her again. "No, but seriously. I've got to straighten these blankets."

Jess threw her hands in the air as she kicked her legs over the side. She helped him pick out the pillows and toss them to the floor, but when she went to fix the sheet he stopped her.

"Hey. Just sit back and enjoy the show. Alright?" She crossed her arms, but he was still smiling.

"Fine." He wasn't watching her as he went to work. Making a bit of a display out of shaking out sheets and laying them out flat. He greatly exaggerated the smoothing of the first sheet, poking fun at her weird turn on by meticulously chasing every fold. He finished, noting the far away gleam in her eyes with satisfaction. Adding lust and sexuality to their already playful banter, he had to admit it was a whole new welcomed experience. He crossed to her side of the bed, sweeping his arm out after throwing the blanket back.

"Oh. How chivalrous." She had a perky note to her voice, falling into her habit of using one of her silly accents or impressions.

"Well, you know, a gentleman always pulls out the covers for a lady." He replied with a perfect mimic of her chosen accent. He didn't know why this had become a thing, the voices and cutesy impressions, but he usually indulged her.

"Oo, darling, you flatter me." She added more emphasis to her voice, playing up the dramatic bit. "I'm blushing. Truly. But after all that hot sex up in here, I can't really call myself a lady. If ya know what I mean." She nudged him with her elbow, but his attention wasn't on keeping in character.

He raised an eyebrow, his voice normal. "All that hot sex, huh?"

Jess broke with the voices, looking at him as she chuckled lightly. "Um, yeah. It was _kinda _amazing, if I'm putting it mildly." She sang the word 'kinda' and he wasn't sure she even realized it.

"Oh, so it was hot _and _amazing?"

"What can I say, Miller, you know how to treat a girl to a good time." She laughed again, smacking her hand down on the comforter lightly.

"You're absolutely nuts." He was smiling, because he truly meant it, but he also really really didn't care. Cause she was nuts in the way that made her endearing and cute. She was nuts in a way that sometimes made him hot, if he was being honest. Yes. Jess Day, cute girly little ball of sunshine was all kinds of hot and enticing. And he was pretty powerless to deny it. "You are absolutely nuts, but that's okay."

She hesitated. "It is?"

"You know, if you were anyone else I would say no. But with you, I dunno. It just works. Ya wear crazy well, Jess." He stood up and crawled up next to her, working his way under the covers.

"Nick?"

"Mm, yeah?" He hummed, lying on his arm before turning to look at her from his pillow. He was so content he couldn't think of anything to complain about. Hell, he couldn't even find anything in himself to complain about in that moment.

"You know you're kind of nuts, too." She looked down at him. "I mean, you're kind of a hot mess."

He shrugged, looking away. Even as she said it worry began to set in. He was a hot mess. Damn crazy mess that didn't deserve her. Shit. "And...is that okay?"

"On anyone else, definitely not." She threw his words back at him, washing the doubt away with a small smirk. It was that easy. One look and knowing she was just being playful and his anxiety quelled. She put a finger to her chin, considering. "On you...hm." She pretended to weigh her options, making a show of it. "Okay. I guess on you it works or whatever lame thing you said like two minutes ago."

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Yeah." She snuggled down beside him, lying so she could face him. "Goodnight, Nick."

"'Night, Jess." He let a few seconds pass. "It wasn't lame. What I said."

"No, it wasn't lame. It was sweet." She agreed. She scooted closer and snuggled into his side, making him pause before hooking his arm around her..

"You're damn right it was sweet." He trailed off, satisfied that his point had been made.

"Feel better?"

"Yes I do, Jess." He didn't know why he said it so formally, just that talking to her could bring that out of him.

"Goodnight, Nick." He could hear the smile in her voice and his grin grew. Yeah, he didn't know how he'd make this work. Cause he was so good at breaking things. And this thing with her, he was thinking long term. Jess made him want to own things that worked, things that he bought at the store new. Things like...decorations or throw pillows. Even though throw pillows were so dumb, why spend money on half a pillow? You just take your own pillow, from the bedroom, and you put it on the couch. It was already comfy, it wouldn't be covered in crazy patterns, and you wouldn't have to share. But if Jess were to pick one out he'd buy it for her. He'd buy her a the dumb throw pillow and that _meant _something. He'd argue about it first, but he'd buy it for her eventually. Even if it was the next day or while she slept so he could save face and keep his stubborn pride intact. Jessica Day would get her damn pillow.

"'Night. Jess." He'd find some way to ruin this eventually. But for now, he was good with her at his side, falling asleep and pondering the eventuality of throw pillows. And it was good. It all felt good. Right, in a cosmic sort of way. This was happening. His eyes fell closed. Maybe he'd get a himself some new hangers so he could hang his shirts to keep them nice. _ Alright, settle down there, Miller, you're not marrying her._ His head fell sideways, supporting his cheek on the top of her head. _I'm drawing the line at coasters. _

_End_

* * *

**A/N: So that is my story and I hope that you enjoyed reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :) I do have a "second" chapter to this. Where it is the exact (literally the exact) same story, but all from Jess's POV. Interested? Not so much? It's not nearly as good as this one. I'm not as adept at Jess's thought patterns. It's pretty much written, just a few more tweaks, so I can post it whenever, which I'll probably do. Just curious if people would be interested. Anyway, I hope you liked this first part regardless. Nick is kinda my fave and I love him and I really enjoyed writing for him. (I'm serious, I tried to hard to capture his voice in the narrative, though I know I strayed from it occasionally to try and put things more, ehm, eloquently. ) Thanks for reading and look out for a part two. Jess's POV. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the Jess version of the same events. I warn you, I'm not as confident with my Jess side of things. I think I find Nick's inner voice easier to capture and Jess gave me some trouble. I actually wrote this one first and then when I wrote the Nick side of this I loved it so much that I decided to post it first. I'm only posting it because I promised and people wanted to read it. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Jess's Turn**

Jess dipped her spoon into the softening container of ice cream. The pale pink of the strawberry didn't quite match her mood, but damn it if it didn't taste just the right kind of sweet. She wasn't angry, and she would have little right to be, it was just lousy. A deep routed lousiness that demanded pink ice cream straight from the carton. She lowered her spoon for another tip full as the front door opened. She glanced up and her eyes caught Nick's as he noticed her perched on the counter. The events at the bar had worked to temper the effect his eyes had held over her. Locking stares with him, even for a moment, had driven her to distraction. Not now.

"Hi." She went back to her ice cream.

He meandered over to her, breathing through his nose and letting his hand fall with a slap against his leg. She could sense his regret and it put her off. She didn't want an apology because he felt "caught" by the room-friend that didn't actually have any right to comment on his hooks ups. No matter how that made her feel.

"Well. I've got some explaining to do-"

"Shut up." She lowered her head for another spoonful. Okay, maybe she was angry. Maybe it _did _hurt that after a kiss like that...she let her spoon rest on the edge of the carton. How come he could forget it and she couldn't? How come he's out hooking up? Getting out there. Not thinking all kinds of wrong things because, damn, that kiss had broken worlds open. He was just moving right on. Having some sex with, ugh, _Shane_. Jess smiled darkly. "You know, I'm really happy her name is Shane. Who's next? Cody." She chuckled. "Tex. The sheriff." None of it was funny. She set her ice cream down and pushed past him. Looking at is dumb face was making her angry.

"Hey, Jess." She stopped and turned around to face him. A huff on her lips. "Last night, when you were on pills...you said you want me-"

"Psh. Shut up." Ha. _Ha_. She had not sad that out loud. Not to him.

He wasn't finished. "You put your hand in my pocket..."

"No I didn't." She huffed, because she really had no memory of any of it and the words he was relaying were scaring her.

"...You said this little piggy wants to go to the market."

"Shut _up_, Nick." Her arms were crossed over her chest as she denied what she couldn't remember. What he was saying made no sense and she didn't want to believe she had said it at all. Not when she couldn't remember. Not to Nick. It was embarrassing. And because it was Nick that embarrassment was making her angry.

He continued right over her denials. "If it's something you were just saying, that's fine. That's cool. We'll move on and not talk about it. But it _is _something that I've thought a lot about. But you were never clear about that so there were other options...and this little piggy ran around to different markets, but he didn't know-"

"What are you talking about?" Her voice rose with her frustration. It was like he was having half a conversation and he really needed to stop talking about markets and...

"Do you want to have sex with me, yes or no?"

"Yes." Ah, shoot. "No." She flustered through her words, only half glancing at him as she rambled. "Yes. I mean, I did. But that was before I knew you were-you were doing all that for your...boss." She finished lamely. Whatever it was that had changed with her and Nick, it was getting complicated fast.

"Forget the boss." He almost talked over her, waving his hand to dismiss the idea.

"Okay." She spoke firmly, now that that was out of the way she knew the conversation was now focusing on her answer to his blatant question. Did she want to have sex with him? The answer was yes. "Well, I just, you know. I thought it was-it was nice. To see you actually trying...at something. So." She shrugged the comments off, trying to diminish their importance. It wasn't anything weird. She cared about him and the idea of him caring about himself, when that was normally so hard for him, was nice. It was hot. It...it didn't help that she could now remember what his lips might feel like and not just imagine. There was concrete physical reference for all her wandering thoughts. And that had been all his fault.

"_That's_ why you were more attracted to me?" He narrowed his eyes, "wait a second."

"I thought it was attractive that you were trying." She repeated, not liking the way his face seemed to be judging her for that fact.

"You're a freaking gold digger, Jess."

"What?" She scoffed, because the idea was absurd.

"I think that's what you just said." He reiterated.

"If I were a gold digger, do you think I'd be interested in _you_?" The absurdity of this whole conversation. "I would be the worst gold digger in the world."

He smirked a bit, taking a step forward. "You're a freaking gold digger."

"No I'm not, Nick." She tried to speak over him but he just kept talking. Kept that humor in his eyes as she got more frustrated with his damned accusation. His ridiculous accusation.

"I'm so disappointed in you." The corners of his mouth twitched and his dark eyes were laughing at her. This was not funny. None of it. God, was he trying to get her all worked up? Cause he couldn't possibly believe that her attraction to him had anything to do with wealth. He'd need money for that.

"Shut up. I'm not a gold digger." She repeated, frowning as she took a step forward.

That damned smirk was playing at his lips, drawing her eyes. "Then prove it."

She swallowed. She wasn't a gold digger. And if she wanted to prove that to him, then showing interest in a guy with a 250 credit score had to be proof enough. So she would kiss him. That's what he wanted, right? Jess scooted the last inch and raised her chin. He had handed her an invitation. He smelled good. Strong, because of the fresh laundry scent clinging to his shirt. And she lifted her head and met his mouth softly.

The kiss ignited, quickly building into heat-smoldering heat. Nick's head pushed into her, his knees bending as he leaned up into her mouth, an arm snaking around her waist. He walked her backwards. This was more than the night before. This was pure lust. This was her needs. And his needs. And it was all desire and passion and-

A moan rose up her throat and fell from her lips as their heads tilted. This wasn't textbook make-out kissing, it was like neither of them could get close enough. And it was messy, but in a hot way. Their mouths were open and needy, grinding at different angles until she flinched.

"Ow, my jaw." Jess brought up her hand instinctively, cradling the pain.

"Then move your damn head." He retorted, leaning in to keep kissing her.

Jess pushed his arm away from her head, meeting him with a challenge ofher own. "Then kiss me like a man." As she issued the challenge, he lifted her from the ground. Hands firmly under her. He swung her around, kissing her as he leaned her back onto the kitchen table. He was just taking from her and, ugh, she wanted to rip into his shirt and why wasn't he wearing a button up so she could rip it open, buttons flying. And for the two seconds it lasted, it was hot as hell.

"Damn it." He stepped back, flinching over his hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?" She demanded, frustrated that they kept interrupting themselves.

"I burnt it in your damn soup." He said fiercely.

"Well, who burns their hand in soup?" She was so riled up. Both physically and emotionally. She was annoyed, but aroused. And how dare he blame her soup? Her words were overly loud and dramatic, but fighting with him, raising their voices, it made her feel alive. Yell, damn it. Just yell and anger and passion. Yes. This was what she wanted. Passion.

"I do." His voice was just as harsh, just as annoyed. He grabbed her shoulders and just got his mouth on her when she feebly hit him in the shoulder.

"You're a mess." She accused, blood pumping. Their fights had usually created a subtext of lust, but this was the first time they'd supplied it directly. His hands were on her and holding her and she fought against it and she was invigorated.

She kept arguing because it was arguing with him that she loved. Didn't matter what they were talking about. She just wanted to annoy him till they were panting and naked.

"You're so annoying with your little shorts." He tried to hold her as she punched and grabbed, not sure if she was fighting him or pulling him in, but she just kept wiggling.

"Why are you so angry _all the time_?" She didn't even know what she was arguing about. And the yelling was like another layer altogether, working up her already flaring senses and fueling her. Just as long as she could yell at him.

"Oh, just shut up." He pulled away. "Just shut up and take off your clothes right now, I mean it. Take off your clothes." He cleared the table with a sweep of his arms as she struggled out of her tight jacket. The adrenaline and fire pumping through her was exhilarating. God, she wanted him everywhere. Any way. And now.

"You're just chaotic, everywhere you go!" She pulled her sleeves off her hands as she ranted. Screaming at him was doing things to her. As he turned and set dark moody eyes on her, frown and angry very apparent, the tension rose and she _needed _her clothes off.

"Stop talking. This is not the time to talk. This is the stupidest time to talk." He let the tools he had grabbed from the table fall to the ground as he closed the gap between them. She'd just started on the buttons of her shirt when he pushed her hands away. "And you're taking too damn long."

Hooking her blouse with a finger, he drew it down her front, undoing the buttons until one popped clean off. He didn't stop, but he met her eyes, unhooking the last one before pulling her shirt open.

"See? _See_? You just come in here. Call _me _a gold digger." Her fingers were in his jeans, pulling the front open. "Destroy _my _blouse. Three buttons popped off cause of your damn man hands."

"Like you can't just sew on another one in two seconds. You got all that yarn I'm not supposed to touch-" He'd ran his hands along the rim of her skirt, locating the zipper and then letting it fall to the floor.

"You don't sew buttons with yarn." She snapped, throwing her hands in the air. "How do you _not _know that? It doesn't even make any sense." How? How did he not realize that? Ridiculous. Ridiculous and also adorable. Damn it. It was adorable that he didn't know the difference between yarn and string.

"I'm sorry I don't know how to sew damn buttons. Jessica." Her stomach fluttered when he shouted her name, all raged and ranty. Chills. "I'm not the guy that sews buttons. I'm the guy that fixes things with hammers. And nails. And chainsaws." Chainsaws and flannel shirts...mm, yes. He needed to stop that. Right away. Cause that wasn't fair.

"That's not the point, Nick." She stopped with his jeans and tried to lift the front of his shirt. Her fingers weren't dexterous enough, anticipation was making her clumsy.

"Then what _is_ the point, Jess? Please. Tell me. Cause I'm trying to take your clothes off and you're talking about your damn buttons." She stopped trying to undress him and began to work her stockings down her legs. She kicked her shoes off just before sliding her feet out of each leg. Her bun already falling undone, she jerked the rest of it free and let her hair fall to her shoulders.

Their argument halted. Heaving shoulders and bare skin, they paused to take stock of the situation they'd created. Only underwear provided decency. Nick's eyes roamed only once before meeting her stare and holding it. He was panting, just like her, and frowning.

"Are we doing this, Jess?"

She sucked in air through her nose, lips pursed together. "We are."

The frown lifted, but only marginally. "You're sure? Cause...I wouldn't blame ya if you backed out." He licked his lips, resting his hands on his hips.

Jess took a tiny step forward. "Do _you _want to back out?"

He lowered his head, sighing. "Nope." Raising his head back up with a shake. "No, Jess."

"Same here." She met his eyes, holding them as she walked forward. She placed a bare foot between his legs, angling her head so she could still see his face. Her hand lifted to his shoulder, skin on skin, and then slid behind his head to pull him down. "So shut up and take me, Miller."

The reaction was instant, his arms wrapping around her as his hands ghosted up and down her back. Their lips moved and opened, drawing out smacking sounds and the occasional moan. He dipped down, leaning up into the kiss as his arms lifted her from the ground. Latching on, she swung her legs around his waist, but instead of leaning her over the table he crossed the living room. He didn't break from the desperate, hungry assault on her mouth as he kicked open his bedroom door. Setting a knee on the mattress he lowered her down into the mess of sheets, comforter, and pillows.

As her head hit the bed their kiss broke and she was engulfed in his scent. Not the Nick Miller scent diluted by fresh laundry, but the pure essence of him, uniquely Nick. It sent her mind spiraling.

His knee rose up between her thighs, lightly pressing as he bent down to kiss her again. She hummed into his mouth, letting his lips kindle the passion in her. His hands were still everywhere, running up and down her body firmly. Pressing her into the mattress he shifted his weight so his hand could fit under her back, pinching the clasp of her bra. Normally, a move like that might have raised questions in her head as to the practice that had to be involved, but she could only appreciate the finesse. Usually, if her bra even came off at all, she was the one to unhook it.

The fabric now loose against her, he hooked the middle and drew it down, the tip of his finger tickling her stomach until the straps slipped from her arms and the garment was tossed aside. Jess had no reason to be shy, not when he'd technically already seen her naked, but she blushed and tensed regardless.

For a second he did nothing. Just openly stared, lips firmly drawn together. Some of the fire was ebbing and she reached up to shield herself with a hand when he caught it with his left. Holding her wrist near her shoulder.

"What?" He lifted his eyes to her face. "God, you're gorgeous, Jess. Why would you cover any of that up?"

"I..." She drew her lip into her mouth, chewing it softly. Her eyes closed and then she felt his mouth lightly opening over hers. Drawing out a few slow, deep, kisses from her before working down her jaw. Tentatively kissing where she'd bruised herself. His path continued to her neck, stopping until he drew a whimper from her and her back arched into him.

She could feel his smile against her skin, but he continued down. Her collarbone, feathery touches over her skin that made her shiver. He continued slowly down her chest, almost earning a sharp protest from her, but just as her mouth opened his pace changed. Teasing her with his tongue and mouth and teeth.

Her hesitation and shyness melted away, reviving the sexually frustrated passion that had been building in her since he'd talked about his ambition at the bar. Her fingers dove into his hair, scratching at the back of his head as his mouth worked, unrelenting. Her body wiggled and her hips pressed into him, reaching for contact and then grinding. Only thin layers of cotton between them.

And at her advance, his concentration faltered. His head fell to her side, forehead on her arm as she continued to dance beneath him. He groaned feebly into her skin. Stopping with her hips, Jess lowered her hands. One hooking her waistband, the other caressing over him, through his boxers. He let out a low hiss when her fingers slipped and brushed skin, drawing a smile from her.

She needed to push him off her to get her underwear down her legs, using both her hands. He followed with his own, tossing the last of his clothes to the floor before pouncing on her again. Nothing left between them, each movement cause skin to touch and excitement shot straight through her nerves. He was half on top of her again and she was clawing at his back before he reached down with his hand to set his palm between her thighs.

Jess's breath caught in her throat at the sudden contact, his lips returning to kiss her brokenly, heavily. As he drew his hand up, he slid the length of a finger against her, but not where she needed it. Her hips lifted into his hand, her groan reading frustration. He didn't stop, twirling a rogue finger around and around, making her even wetter and needier than she had been.

She responded with a harsh dig of her nails, combing into his skin as she dragged them down his head and neck. His head jerked from her hand, but he didn't stop. He kept teasing and even smirked when she threw her head backward into the blankets, her body arching.

Her throat was dry, her breathing heavy, she squeezed her thighs against his hand, shaking her head from side to side.

Is that what he wanted? Her begging? Did he want her to scream? Stubborn pride had kept her from screaming, but she didn't know if she could last much longer without begging.

She grabbed him by the ear, pulling him to her face, growling against his mouth. Not sorry that it caused him to wince because as she took a few angry jabs at his lips he moved his hand and took her.

She couldn't hear him over her whimpered moan and his head fell to her shoulder briefly before he could prop himself up again. Then they were moving, slow and disjointed at first as they tried to keep their lips together. Eventually the staggering pace wasn't cutting it and he broke from her mouth to build momentum. Her head twisted, her hands fisting into the sheets around her. She was cursing and praising and calling his name in rushed cries. Sweat began to slick her skin and she brought her hand down her cheeks, drawing her nails down her face as the ever mounting tension threatened to break.

"God, Nick." She breathed out one final time before spasms shook her, tensing her muscles and drawing a repeated, "OhGodohGodohGodohGod."

As the wave subsided and her muscles slackened, she heard a harsh "fuck" from Nick before he was collapsing beside her.

Their heavy breathing filled the silence. They didn't move, both lying on their backs beside each other. Not that she could move if she wanted. Her limbs felt heavy and her energy completely spent. After several minutes, she turned her head, looking at him from across the covers.

Hearing her turn, he faced her. She gazed into dark eyes that were still hazy. His lips quirked at the corner and she smiled, letting out a small chuckle.

Nick laughed lightly at her almost giggle, turning to the ceiling and then back to her, he smiled fully. "That was..."

"Yeah." She nodded, eyes falling on him.

"Yeah." He repeated, agreeing. They lay in silence a few minutes more.

They'd just crossed a line. If that first kiss had worked to alter their dynamic, this had shattered it. For now, it seemed for the better. For now, there were no definitions or standards they had to concern themselves with. And everything had felt right and good and amazing, but she knew she was bringing more to this than a casual fling. She didn't want causal. Not with Nick. The possibility of more hung in the air. For now, that was good enough.

Sitting up, Jess worked her way to the edge of the bed. As she stood, Nick leaned up on his elbow, watching her with a frown. Her eyes scanned the floor, searching for a shirt but not finding any thrown about the floor like she'd anticipated. Firstly, their clothes had come off in the living room. And second, he'd started doing laundry and a basket of clean clothes sat on top of his desk. Grinning, Jess walked over and began picking up pieces. She found a pair of boxers and threw them to the bed before picking out a hunter green t-shirt.

His frown faded as he recognized what she was doing and she sent him a knowing smirk as she fluffed out her hair over the collar of the shirt. "Put those on and come help me find our clothes." She listened at the door before opening it. She could hear him jump from the bed and then he was behind her, looking out over her shoulder as she pulled the door open.

"Ready?"

"Let's go." He tip-toed after her, grateful that all the lights were still off. Using the light from the fish tank, he searched the floor. It took them a few minutes before they were racing back to his room and letting the door shut quietly behind them. Jess dropped her pile right onto the floor before walking over and sitting on his bed.

Nick looked down at the mess, looked at her, then bent down and scooped her clothes into his hands before placing them all in the basket.

Jess's mouth hung open as her eyes followed him to the bed.

"Really?" She deadpanned.

"What?" He smiled, shrugging. "What? I'm just trying to keep the floor clean. Like a responsible adult."

Jess locked her jaw closed, finding that damned smirk just as enticing as his move with the laundry.

"What, Jess?" He laughed on the words. "You think it's _hot _that I picked up some laundry?"

Failing to keep her face straight, Jess gave in to his good humor. Chuckling with him. "It's not going to work forever, you know. Soon this whole ambition, taking care of yourself thing will become normal."

He leaned onto his arm, which put his face closer to her. "Jess. I'm..." his smile fell and he looked her square in the eye, "...I feel like I need to be honest right now. And I have to tell you..." She swallowed, not really sure what to expect and half of her hoped this was more teasing while a tiny voice was truly worried. "...I'm about to make this bed. Try-try not to get too excited." His face broke into a smile as she pushed his head with her hand. Freaking idiot. This was so not funny, and yet she was fighting a smile all the same. "I'm just giving you fair warning. I don't want any funny business happening when I'm just trying to make the bed." He fell onto his side laughing and Jess lifted a pillow to slam onto his face. She would have done it harder, but she was in a forgiving mood.

"You're so hilarious, Nick." She responded drolly. Cause it was funny, but she didn't want to be obvious about that fact.

He shifted, looking up at her. "No, but seriously, I've got to straight these blankets."

Jess threw her hands in the air as she kicked her legs over the side and stood. Picking out all the pillows, they tossed them to the floor before shifting through the actual blankets. When Jess went to help lay out the first sheet, he stopped her.

"Hey. Just sit back and enjoy the show. Alright?" She pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"Fine." She tried to look bored as he fluffed out the sheet, flicking it up so that it lay across the bed. Then he bent, still shirtless, and pulled the edges until it was smooth. Meticulously flattening every small crease before grabbing the next layer. The display might have worked if she didn't know he was doing it on purpose. Although, she did stare at his arms and the tensing of his muscles as he flicked the comforter sharply. Her teeth began to chew on her lip as he finished. Crossing around to her side, he threw back the blanket and made a sweeping gesture with his arm.

"Oh, how chivalrous." She commented and she'd slipped into a comfortable accent without giving it much thought. Because it was Nick and she always used quirky voices and he was usually either rolling his eyes or playing along.

"Well, you know, a gentleman always pulls out the covers for a lady." He mimicked as she lay back against the pillows and he brought the covers back over her.

"Oo, darling, you flatter me." She added more emphasis to her voice, drawing a hand to her chest. "I'm blushing. Truly. But after all that hot sex up in here, I can't really call myself a lady. If ya know what I mean." She nudged him with her elbow, head falling forward a bit as she chuckled. She loved that she could laugh like this with him. Like he was her best friend who she'd just had sex with. Like she did with Cece...

No. No, not like that at all. She kept her face even as she waved the thought away. He didn't have to know about that one...

Nick raised an eyebrow, his voice back to normal. "All that hot sex, huh?"

Jess continued to chuckle as she looked at him, returning to her own voice. "Uh, yeah. It was _kinda_ amazing, if I'm putting it mildly."

"Oh, so hot _and _amazing?"

"What can I say Miller, you know how to treat a girl to a good time." She laughed again, smacking the comforter lightly with her hand.

"You're absolutely nuts." He was smiling, the rare smiles she enjoyed because he truly felt them. She could see it in his eyes. "You are absolutely nuts, but that's okay."

"It is?" She hesitated, losing a bit of her humor. She was a strong flavor and some men were put off by it. She'd always thought it was different with him...but doubt settled in anyway.

"You know, if you were anyone else I would say no. But with you, I dunno. It just works. Ya wear crazy well, Jess." He stood up and crossed to the other side of the bed, throwing the covers over himself. She was definitely reassured and that was another thing. They were honest with each other. You know, except about wanting each other and feelings and all that, but they were honest where it counted. Like that he thought she was crazy, but that it was okay. And how he was a bit of a slacker with plenty of his own issues. She saw the potential in him, she just wished he could see it too.

"Nick?"

"Mm, yeah?" He laid back onto his arm, turning to look at her from the pillow.

"You know you're kind of nuts, too." She looked down at him. "I mean, you're kind of a hot mess."

He shrugged, looking away. "And...is that okay?"

"On anyone else, definitely not." She said, throwing his words back at him with a smirk. Then she put a finger to her chin. "On you...hm." She considered him. Looking him up and down and then pretending to weigh her options in her hand. "Okay. I guess on you it works or whatever lame thing you said like two minutes ago."

"Yeah?" He finally smiled, showing his teeth as he bit his lip.

"Yeah." She snuggled down beside him, lying on her side so she was facing him. "Goodnight, Nick."

"'Night, Jess." A few seconds passed. "It wasn't lame. What I said."

"No, it wasn't lame. It was sweet." She snuggled closer to his side, waiting for him to embrace her and mouthing a silent "YAY" when his arm snaked under her head.

"You're damn right it was sweet."

"Feel better?" She was smiling like an idiot. Like a giddy idiot who was really happy.

"Goodnight, Nick." She repeated, her eyes closing.

"Night. Jess." His words were quiet, sending flashing memories of how many times he'd said those words to her in that hallway. How often they'd said goodnight, just like that, before parting to go to their separate rooms. Now, she was saying it to him from the next pillow over. But it was better this way. For the longest time, longer than she could admit to herself, she preferred it this way.

End

* * *

**A/N: I had some formatting issues while uploading this, so if anyone notices anything please let me know so I can fix it. I checked it, but just in case I missed something.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading. And if you enjoyed my Nick POV I plan on writing a continuation of this. I'm going to write out the events for the rest of the season and how things are altered. That story with be completely Nick POV and the first chapter will be the same as this one so I won't post it until I at least have a chapter two. Just FYI in case anyone was interested. Thanks for reading and thank you to all the reviews and favorites so far! You guys are all so awesome and amazing. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

For ease of reading, I have posted the continuation of this story as an entirely new story. The first chapter is the same as here, but chapter two is the continuation. Hope that's not too confusing. I wanted to make a mention on here since people were following this one already. I don't think will let me post links, but the title the new story is called "**L is for...**" Should be in my profile. THanks to all my followers/reviewers/favoriters. Thank you.


End file.
